1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content reproduction apparatus, a content receiving apparatus, a method of reproducing content, a program, and a content reproduction system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent proliferation of data communication networks, it has become possible that content is shared between devices which can communicate over a network, and that between the devices, content owned by one device is reproduced by another device (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-80901).
Also in homes, a so-called home network has begun to permeate that enables communications between devices by establishing a direct connection or network connection between household electrical appliances, computers, and other peripheral devices. In the home network, by performing communication between network-connected devices, the data processing functions of the respective devices are shared between the devices or transmission and reception of content are performed between the devices, whereby a user is provided with convenience and amenity. Thus, further spread of the home network is expected in the future.
As a standard used when such a home network is constructed using AV devices, personal computers (hereinafter, referred to as PCs), mobile devices, etc., there is DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance).
A DLNA-compliant system has advantages in that devices constituting the system can recognize each other and the degree of flexibility in content selection is high, such as the ability to select a reproduction target in units of content.